Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters-
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Survival on the Desert Island -Mushroom Hunters- is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Taiwan Summer 2019 event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild-, Ban Chao searches the beaches of No Man's Island for the adapter, Ban Zhao, and Zeng Zi, but finds nothing. She wonders if they woke up and headed into the jungle like Zi Lu did, so she goes into the jungle. She finds a lot of mushrooms as she goes through, and as her stomach was growling she decided they looked delicious enough to eat. She eats one, and then starts to hallucinate. Meanwhile, an hour after the fight with Zi Lu, Zeng Zi awakens on a beach and wakes up the adapter. They try to find the others, and find the resort, and find a shop. They find the board that Sima Qian left a message on, and breath a sigh of relief that the others are OK. Zeng Zi goes into the store to get a change of clothes, and then writes a message on the board for the others. He then suggests they go into the jungle to find food. They soon find a lot of mushrooms, which Zeng Zi notes appear to be edible but is wary of them. He then pushes the adapter out of the way as an arrow passes by. They look over and notice it was fired by Ban Chao, who says they will pay and mentions the Four Perils. Zeng Zi starts to worry that the Four Perils are on the island with them, but doesn't see any sign of them. He then hears a sound, and realizes he is surrounded by mushrooms. Suddenly, Nezha appears with Sun Wukong, and he burns the mushrooms away. Sun Wukong gives a quick greeting to the adapter, and they get ready to fight. Zeng Zi thanks them and mentions that Ban Chao is delirious. They first deal with the mushrooms emitting poisonous smoke. While they are fighting, the mushrooms seem to turn into fried chicken, which confuses Zeng Zi. While fighting, eventually Qiong Qi shows up, much to the adapter's concern. After a bit of a fight with Qiong Qi, the adapter realizes its not actually Qiong Qi and was just Zeng Zi, who then takes a moment to step out of the fight to recover. They then continue to fight Ban Chao. They manage to defeat her, and she collapses on the ground. Sun Wukong remarks that she looks like she's in an awful condition, and Nezha says that she needs some help. Mo Zi suddenly appears, and gives medicine to Ban Chao. Ban Chao's delirium wears off and she falls unconscious. The adapter and Zeng Zi bring Ban Chao back to the store, where they find Sima Qian. She notices Ban Chao's condition and asks what happened, and Mo Zi tells her that Ban Chao had eaten the mushrooms, and that Zi Lu had been better off. Sima Qian asks if Mo Zi found Ban Zhao, and she says that she got a message saying that Zhuang Zi managed to save her, but his boat lost power. Sima Qian expresses relief, and Zeng Zi asks the adapter to introduce everyone. Nezha remarks on how funny it is that there are lots of people on the deserted island, and then says that he heard Sima Qian and the others were fugitives, which makes her go quiet. Sun Wukong tells him they have a mission there to focus on first, and mentions that the adapter had helped Nezha previously against Donghai Longwang. Nezha asked Sun Wukong if he had missed something, since Sun Wukong was at Illusionary Hell. Sun Wukong tries to pretend he didn't know anything about the situation by saying he was trying to find Yama, while Nezha just says he should thank Sanzo Hoshi. He then says they need to study the island. They mention it was a resort originally founded by Donghai Longwang that got abandoned later on, and that there appears to be lots of mushrooms on the island. Mo Zi states that her boat had been sunk, and that the resort is actually a weapons testing site disguised as a resort. Nezha comments that Mo Zi seems to know a lot, and says she should probably go back since its likely dangerous. Mo Zi responds by saying that she probably knows the one behind it, and says she needs to go fix it. She mentions there is a jungle base of Donghai Longwang's that they need to explore. She tells Yan Hui to watch over Zi Lu and Ban Chao, tells Zeng Zi to go fishing for more food, and tells Nezha and Sun Wukong to explore the base together while she goes with Sima Qian and the adapter. Nezha is a little annoyed at being told what to do, but goes on anyways. Sun Wukong mentions that the place looks haunted, and mentions that it looks like a place Lan Caihe would go to. Nezha remarks about how previously Lan Caihe had ruined Fude Zhengshen's concert and was punished for days by He Xiangu. They soon find more mushrooms in containers, but the glass breaks and they are attacked by the mushrooms. They then fight back against them. Elsewhere, Mo Zi notes that research was done on the mushrooms, as there are some in petri dishes. They find the director's office and find notes inside. The documents reveal that Lu Ban was there, and was working on some large scale armor for Donghai Longwang. Eventually, they had obtained a fragment from an unknown source, and had sealed it in a container due to it being unstable. However, an explosion occurred and the fragment caused the mushrooms to mutate such that they inflict hallucinations and cause the person to become violent. Many of the workers had lost control, so Donghai Longwang had ordered the project to be shut down and sealed away. Lu Ban had remarked in the files that she didn't have time to tie up loose ends, and has no idea whether the automatic defense system had shut down properly. Mo Zi says she understands what's going on now, and says they need to head to the center of the facility. She then looks at Sima Qian and asks if she is OK, but Sima Qian acts a little off. Suddenly, a security robot appears, and they realize they are surrounded. Suddenly the mic comes on, and Lu Ban speaks through it and tells them she has prepared a challenge for them with her weapons. This is then covered in Lu Ban's Book of Challenge. Counter Units The Regional Festival event counter unit to this quest is the summer version of Sima Qian. Quest Overview Prologue The Forest Hunters= |-| Ultimate= |-| Epilogue The Island's Mystery= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Victim of poison mushroom: '''The poison not only spreads through consumption, but also through its spores by inhalation. * '''Victim of others: Both Zi Lu and Ban Chao ate the mushrooms, and kept babbling. A lot. * '''Ringleader?: '''Those who were called 'fat' and 'four perils' felt hurt... Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates